Memories
by Queennara
Summary: [Head-Canon] Kenangan kisah cinta Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke yang dipenuhi lika-liku. Senyuman, air mata, semua berujung pada akhir penantian panjang./ For Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2013./ RnR jika berkenan


_Naruto and all Characters __belongs to__ Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story and Plot belongs to__ Me_

_With Proudly, Queen Nara present_

_A SasuSaku Fiction_

_._

_._

_Memories_

_Rate : T_

_Pairing : Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke_

_Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Warning : Head Canon, OOC, Typo(s), EyD yang berantakan_

_._

.

Kau termangu, menatap sang rembulan yang dengan anggunnya mengantung dikelamnya langit malam. Sang bintang dengan cerianya menemani rembulan tanpa pamrih dan lelah. Angin malam berhembus pelan, membelai surai merah mudamu. Kau tersenyum kecil, saat lengan kokoh itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang rampingmu. Sedang dagunya bertumpu pada bahu rapuhmu.

Perlahan, tanganmu terulur. Membelai rambut kebiruan nan mencuat yang amat kau sukai. Segala dari dirinya memang kau sukai, bukan?

Dengan nyaman, kau duduk dipangkuannya. Mengamati langit malam nan indah di padang rumput pinggir sungai tempatnya dulu berlatih elemen api. Dulu, dulu sekali. Kau yang mengaguminya hanya mampu melihatnya dari jauh. Hanya mampu menyemangatinya dari jauh. Hanya mampu mendukungnya dari jauh.

Kau tersenyum kecil. Ah, bernostalgia masa lalu membuatmu ingin tertawa. Menertawai betapa pengecutnya dirimu yang hanya bisa memandang dari jauh, tanpa berani mendekat. Hingga hembusan nafas yang teratur di lehermu menyadarkanmu dari lamunan. Dia tertidur di bahumu. Dengan wajah dewanya yang tampak damai. Tenang, tanpa beban, polos dan tampan. Kau merona, saat wajahmu amat dekat dengan wajah tampannya. Apalagi, lengan kokohnya masih setia mengukungmu dalam dekapannya.

Senyummu merekah. Kala mengingat bagaimana senangnya dirimu saat bersamanya dalam sebuah tim saat di akademi dulu. Bersama Sahabat _Blonde_mu, Sang Guru Mesum dan dia. Dalam sebuah susunan tim yang sempurna dan saling melengkapi.

Pandanganmu teralihkan pada kanvas kelam malam, mengingatkanmu pada permata selegam jelaga yang memandangmu lembut. Kau merona lagi. Setiap perlakuannya padamu memang membuat jantungmu berdebar lebih cepat. Entah kenapa, walaupun ia berlaku kejam padamu, mengacuhkanmu, bahkan ingin membunuhmu, tak dapat membuatmu membencinya.

_Kau terlanjur mencintainya…._

Ingatanmu melayang kebeberapa tahun silam. Saat dia akan pergi meninggalkan bumi kelahirannya. Meninggalkan semua kenangan yang tercipta antara kau, dia, Si Pirang dan Guru yang telah kau anggap ayahmu sendiri itu. Saat kau menyatakan perasanmu. Saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi dan menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Saat kau merasakan kekosongan. Saat kau merasa duniamu hancur. Saat kau merasa diluluhlantakkannya hatimu.

_Bahkan ia enggan berbalik hanya untuk sekedar menatap wajahmu…._

Perlahan namun pasti, kristal bening itu meluncur dari permata indahmu. Saat ia memilih pergi. Saat ia memilih meninggalkanmu. Saat ia lebih memilih menuntaskan dendam yang menguasai hatinya kala itu. Dan kau tak sadarkan diri lagi setelah ia mengucapkan kata indah itu untuk yang pertama kalinya untukmu. Bukan janji-janji, bukan bualan-bualan. Hanya kata "Terimakasih" yang membuat hatimu menghangat ditengah badai yang menderu.

Kau tersenyum miris. Merasakan lagi sakit yang dulu menyergap hatimu. Dipejamkannya mata indahmu. Mencoba menghalau perasaan sakit yang mengusik pikiranmu. Kau tersenyum tulus, seiring dengan terbukannya mata hijau teduhmu. Itu masalalu. Dan biarlah tetap menjadi masalalu yang menjadi lika-liku menuju kebahagianmu.

Dan kau harus menelan luka lagi. Seiring dengan berpacunya waktu, _Kami-sama _mempertemukanmu lagi dengannya disekian lama. Namun bukan lagi rindu yang akan kau curahkan. Bukan lagi cinta tulusmu yang akan kau berikan. Melainkan bertaruh nyawa yang akan kau lakukan.

Kau masih ingat, kala permata indah sekelam malam itu berpendar merah darah. Menatapmu tajam seolah akan mencabik setiap bagian tubuhmu. Kau takut. Tentu saja. Namun, kau tak ingin, tak ingin ia semakin terperosok masuk kedalam jurang penuh dosa. Kau memantapkan hatimu. Ini pilihanmu dan kau terima segala akibatnya. Hingga peristiwa itu terjadi. Dimana kalian berdua saling memandang tajam dan saling membunuh. Saling mengakhiri hidup masing-masing. Namun takdir berkata lain. Sang Guru yang selalu memakai masker itu menolongmu. Menolongmu dari jeritan pilu lubuk hatimu. Jeritan-jeritan kepiluan yang menyerukan namanya disetiap asamu. Namun kini kau harus bersyukur, karena ia kembali lagi padamu.

Kau teringat lagi saat ia kembali. Saat ia tiba-tiba datang dan ikut membela ranah kelahirannya. Kau terkejut. Amat sangat terkejut. Saat ia dengan gagah mengatakan akan membela desa dan memilih keluar dari kubang hitam penuh dendam. Kala itu, kau tak berhenti tersenyum. Hatimu menghangat. Merasakan secercah cahaya harapan datang menyinari lorong gelap yang kau lalui. Meski dalam hatimu merasa keganjalan yang terjadi. Kau coba mempercayainya. Mempercayainya bahwa ia telah keluar dari kubangan dendam yang hampir bersatu dalam darah dagingnya.

_Dan wajahmu mulai menghasilkan semburat merah saat berhadapan dengan punggung kokohnya yang melindungimu dari hujaman kunai dan shuriken._

Ah, dan kau ingat lagi. Saat ia berdiri di pintu gerbang desa dengan dibopong sahabat penggila _ramen_mu. Dengan penuh luka sayatan. Dengan penuh lebam kehitaman. Dengan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Dengan senyum kemenangan yang menghias di wajah tampannya.

Kala itu, pikiranmu menggelap dan hanya dipenuhi pemuda tampan keturunan Uchiha itu. Dan air mata haru tumpah begitu saja saat ia mengatakan _"Tadaima…."_

Hanya kata itu. Tak lebih. Hanya sepatah kata itu disertai senyuman di bibir tipisnya. Dan kau merasa senang luar biasa. Perasaan bahagia merasuk ke relung jiwamu. Duniamu cerah seketika. Penantian dan asamu seolah terbayar hanya dengan kata itu. Tak peduli rasa sakit yang kau derita akibat penantian lama yang kau curahkan hanya untuknya. Dia kembali, dan itu kebahagiaanmu.

_Kau menunduk malu. Saat terlintas di benakmu, lancangnya dirimu memeluk sang pujaan dengan erat. Tak memeperdulikan puluhan pasang mata yang dapat melihat._

_Dan kau lebih merona lagi, saat kenangan itu singgah di benakmu. Saat bibir tipis itu mengecup lembut bibirmu di depan para pejuang perang yang tengah merayakan kemenangan._

"Ngh~ Hentikan Sasu, geli~" Kau melenguh saat merasakan kecupan-kecupan lembut yang mendarat di leher jenjangmu. Sedang sang pelaku seolah tuli, tak memperdulikan rengekanmu dan semakin gencar menyesap aroma bunga _Sakura _yang menguar dari tubuhmu.

"Kau menggodaku," bisiknya pelan. Wajahmu memerah, lantaran bibir tipisnya mengecup pipimu dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Aku tak melakukannya!" Sanggahmu.

Tak ada untaian kata-kata lagi. Yang terjadi hanya keheningan dan bisikan pelan angin yang seakan menggodamu untuk bergelung dengan selimut. Namun, kau tak peduli. Karena dekapan Uchiha Sasuke sudah cukup menghangatkanmu.

"Kyaa!" Kau terlonjak kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba dia mendorongmu pelan agar terbaring di atas rumput dan menindihmu. Kau merona, saat mata sehitam batu _obsidian_ itu menatapmu lekat. Hingga kau bisa melihat pantulan bayangan dirimu di matanya. Ia tersenyum, senyuman tipis nan mempesona yang amat jarang ia tunjukkan.

Wajahnya mendekat, mengikis jarak yang terpisah diantara kalian. Hingga kedua bibir itu bertaut dalam kecupan yang manis dan lembut. Tak ada nafsu, hanya kasih sayang yang terpancar kuat yang dapat kau rasakan. Hanya rasa ingin memiliki dan enggan melepaskan. Enggan melepaskan genggaman tanganmu yang menopangnya selama ini. Dia mencintaimu. Dan cinta itu tumbuh dengan seiring berjalannya waktu. Seiring dengan pedomannya yang semakin goyah untuk menjadi yang terkuat dari yang paling kuat. Seiring dengan mengikisnya dendam yang tak pernah menemukan titik terang dari apa yang ia lalui. Dan kau tetap setia menunggunya, menantinya, memberikan kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan yang dulu engkau janjikan. Ia kembali padamu. Mengakui kekhilafannya dan memintamu untuk mendampinginya. Dan kesadarannya kembali.

_Untuk apa kekuatan, jika tak ada yang dilindungi?_

Ciuman itu terlepas. Menyisakan engahan nafasmu yang ingin meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengecup bibirmu sekali lagi sebelum berdiri. Kau merona, mengingat kejadian yang disaksikan oleh rembulan, bintang dan rerumputan yang saling berbisik.

Tangannya terulur. Menanti genggaman tanganmu yang akan menyambutnya. Ia tersenyum lagi sebelum berkata, "Ayo, Nyonya Uchiha!"

Dan dia menyeringai melihat wajahmu yang kembali merona.

The End

_(Story only 1.142 words)_

_Author's Note :_

_Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?_

_Saya kembali dengan fiction SasuSaku Canon dengan menggunakan sudut pandang orang kedua pelaku sampingan dan alur flashback. Dan, memikirkan diksi membuat saya stress dalam pemilihan kata yang tepat =w=;_

_Soal EyD, saya coba sebisa mungkin agar tidak melanggar aturan. Adakah yang salah? Jika ada, tolong koreksi dan saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya._

_Typo? Saya sudah cek berkali-kali lho. Semoga tidak ada, amiin._

_Semoga feel-nya dapet. Jujur, saya agak bingung masukin hints-nya yang pas. Dan semoga porsinya sesuai^^. Dan maaf kalau kesannya kudet karena ini dibuat sekitar sebulan yang lalu, hehehe ._

_Dan bagaimana pendapat kalian? Jujur, saya tidak tahu apa yang saya rasakan. Dan kenapa saya mendadak formal begini? XD_

_Oh ya, cerita ini saya dedikasikan untuk Banjir TomatCeri III_

_Ayo, ramaikan event BTC tahun ini! Pumpung masih ada waktu ;)_

_Fresh and Reddish Like Cherry Tomato!_

_._

_._

_Sign,_

_Queennara, because we are under the same sky._

_Babaaay :*_


End file.
